Pacifistas y Genocidas 1 remasterizado
by super legenda
Summary: Después de tener una pesadilla, Asriel descubre que su hermana a vuelto así que se unirá con Sans y Frisk para detenerla a ella... y tal vez a alguien mas.
1. Una nueva pesadilla

**Una nueva pesadilla.**

Asriel se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo en la base de una montaña, frente a él se encontraba el cuerpo de ella.

\- Chara ¿Qué hago aquí?- hablo el príncipe.

Como respuesta, el cuerpo de su hermana se levanto teniendo en una mano el cuchillo que ella tanto usaba, y ella puso una cara que le puso a Asriel todos los pelos de punta.

\- _Lo que haces aquí Asriel, es ver como regreso de nuevo_ \- hablo Chara.

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- _No importa eso ahora, lo que si importa es que un hechicero me devolvió la vida, y los destruiré a todos-_ respondió la chica.

\- Chara ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- _¿Aun no lo entiendes después de todos estos años Asriel? Veras… cuando te di mi Alma yo quería que matases a 6 humanos, así rompías la barrera y los monstruos eran liberados, entonces habría muerto feliz, pero no lo hiciste, diste piedad y morí para nada, y ahora quiero venganza-_ Explico su hermana con un tono enojado.

\- Chara, lo siento- se disculpo Asriel.

\- _Es tarde para disculparte Asriel, ahora todo para ti será una pesadilla ¡De la que jamás despertaras!... ahora ¡Muere!_

Chara cargo contra él y levanto su cuchillo, Asriel sintió dolor en la cabeza y al mirar hacia arriba encontró el techo de su habitación, se había caído de la cama.

\- ¡Asriel! ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Frisk que estaba parado al lado suyo.

Toriel entro nerviosa en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Oí gritos- pregunto preocupada.

\- Fue una pesadilla- explico Asriel.

\- ¡Que mal, mi niño! Pero tranquilo, solo fue justamente una pesadilla- intento consolarlo Toriel.

\- De la que jamás despertaras- pensó Asriel.

Cuando Toriel se fue…

\- ¿Qué soñaste?- pregunto Frisk.

\- Chara- respondió el príncipe en un tono inexpresivo.

Frisk se quedo callado, recordando el pasado al igual que Asriel.


	2. Planificación de infiltración

**Planificación de infiltración.**

\- Asriel- hablo Frisk.

\- ¿Si?- respondió el mencionado.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con Sans, es muy listo y odia a Chara- propuso Frisk.

\- No se Frisk, este mes las cosas estuvieron tensas debido a todo lo de Flowey- contesto el príncipe.

\- Yo creo que debe odiar mas a Chara de lo que odio a Flowey- aseguro Frisk.

\- Si lo dices así… bueno- acepto Asriel.

Se levantaron y salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose al sótano del castillo en donde Sans instalo su laboratorio, el mismo esqueleto estaba observando una poción que tenía en la mano.

\- Hola Sans- saludo Frisk detrás del esqueleto.

Sans se sobresalto y el frasco con la poción cayó al suelo, un agujero bastante grande se formo en donde toco el líquido.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Me quieren rematar del susto?- pregunto el esqueleto.

\- Asriel tuvo una pesadilla sobre "Ella"- explico Frisk.

Sans se dio cuenta de quien hablaba y tembló ligeramente.

\- Esa es una situación "espinazo" ¿En qué puedo huesorviles?

\- Pensábamos que tal vez a ti se te ocurría algo- respondió la cabra.

Sans se quedo pensativo un momento.

\- Podría ser… miren, yo dudo que Chara este en esta dimensión, bueno… hace un tiempo empecé a idear un portal que me permitiese viajar entre dimensiones.

\- ¿¡Un portal para viajar entre dimensiones!?- exclamo Frisk.

\- Shh, cállate chico o alertaras a todo el castillo- le reprendió el esqueleto.

\- ¿Qué pensabas hacer con el portal?- pregunto Asriel con curiosidad.

\- Buscar a alguien- respondió Sans vagamente- pero eso ahora no importa, hay un problema con el portal, le faltan algunas piezas: Determinación y un acelerador de partículas, lo primero será muy fácil, lo segundo será más complicado.

¿No puedes crear uno?- pregunto Frisk.

\- Si, pero llevaría mucho tiempo, por ahora lo único que se me ocurre es colarse en una convención científica que habrá mañana, leí que expondrían un gigantesco acelerador.

\- ¿Ósea que tenemos que colarnos en una convención de genios en donde habrá muchos guardias, y llevarnos un objeto difícil de encubrir?- pregunto Asriel.

\- Sip- respondió el esqueleto.


	3. Infiltración

**Infiltración.**

Al día siguiente, Frisk y Asriel fueron a ver a Sans para que los llevase a la convención.

\- Ese lugar tiene protección tecnológica de último modelo contra la magia, así que yo lo máximo que puedo hacer es dejarlos en la puerta trasera- les aviso el esqueleto.

\- ¿Tu que harás Sans? - pregunto Frisk.

\- Voy a darle unos últimos ajustes a la maquina hasta que me traigan el acelerador- respondió Sans.

\- ¿Cómo nos llevaremos el acelerador para empezar? - pregunto Asriel.

\- Usen esto- contesto Sans.

Y les dio un pequeño disco de metal con dos botones.

\- Si tocan el botón azul, encogerá el objeto al que está pegado, si tocan el rojo lo agrandan- les informo Sans.

\- Excelente- hablo Frisk.

\- Bueno, empecemos- dijo el esqueleto.

El chasqueo los dedos y al instante Frisk y Asriel se encontraron frente a una pequeña puerta metálica.

\- Ahí me encargo- dijo Asriel.

El acerco una mano a la puerta y formo una enorme bola de fuego multicolor que derritió el metal.

\- Cada vez dominas mejor tus poderes- le felicito Frisk.

Asriel sonrió, el haber absorbido las Almas dejo rastros en él, con esfuerzo el principe podía invocar rayos, espadas y estrellas, en esos días estaba entrenando para invocar pistolas.

\- Bueno, entremos- dijo Asriel.

Atravesaron la derretida puerta, y al instante todo se volvió negro y apareció un pequeño robot de ojos rojos y con un blaster en una mano.

\- ¿En serio apenas entramos ya debemos pelear? - pregunto Frisk.

\- Al parecer si- respondió su hermano.

 **Proto guardián: Ps 100/100.**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 20/20.**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 50/50.**

 **Esto fue inesperado.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Acto: Checar. Alabar. Pulsar.**

 **Checar.**

 **Ataque 10. Defensa 10. Un pequeño guerrero mecánico hecho en masa creado para cuidar lugares.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Lanzas una pequeña bola de fuego. 20 Ps.**

 **Los dos hermanos se volvieron Amarillos y el robot empezó a disparar desde su blaster, y los hermanos debían destruirlos con sus propios tiros.**

 **Proto guardián: Ps 80/100.**

 **Frisk: Ps 18/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 44/50.**

 **Opinan que el robot es algo adorable.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Acto: Checar. Alabar. Pulsar.**

 **Alabar.**

 **Dices al robot que se ve absolutamente genial, como no tiene sentimientos no sucede nada.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Lanzas una bola de fuego ligeramente más grande. 25 Ps.**

 **El robot lanzo una bala que rebotaba por las paredes, este ataque es sencillo y no perdieron Ps.**

 **Proto guardián: Ps 55/100.**

 **¿Qué pasaría si tocas botones al azar?**

 **Frisk: Ps 18 /20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 44/50.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Acto: Checar. Alabar. Pulsar.**

 **Pulsar.**

 **Te acercas al robot y empiezas a tocar botones al azar, al presionar uno verde los ojos del robot se volvieron azules.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Piedad.**

 **¡Han ganado! Reciben 0 PE y 50 de Oro.**

\- No están mal los guardias- dijo Frisk.

\- Cierto, lo que será problemático- contesto Asriel.

\- Hermano ¿Por qué atacabas?

\- Perdón Frisk, es que no veía demasiados modos de darle piedad a un ser que no puede sentirla- explico Asriel.

\- Entiendo- dijo Frisk simplemente.

Ambos comieron un caramelo para recuperar algo de vida.

Avanzaron un tramo, cuando de repente Asriel se detuvo y señalo unas cámaras que había por el pasillo.

\- No sería conveniente destruirlas, levantaría sospechas- susurro el príncipe.

Frisk le señalo a Asriel un pequeño pasillo al lado de ellos, y ambos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

En ese pasillo no había cámaras, pero si había Proto guardianes patrullando, los dos los esquivaron como pudieron y llegaron a otro pasillo en donde había una puerta gris con un cartel que decía "Sala de inventos", quemaron la puerta y entraron.

Los inventos del lugar eran increíbles: Rayos congeladores, traductores de animales, un casco de control mental, y en el centro un enorme objeto que dedujeron que era el acelerador por la descripción que le dio Sans, y porque había una etiqueta que decía "Acelerador de partículas".

\- Bueno, usemos el encogedor- propuso Asriel.

Los hermanos se acercaron, cuando escucharon movimiento detrás de ellos, al darse la vuelta encontraron a un enorme robot que parecía estar hecho de titanio, con una espada laser en una mano, y su otra mano era directamente un cañón, sus ojos eran de color negro a diferencia de los rojos de los Proto guardianes.

\- Oh no- alcanzaron a decir los hermanos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 **Destructibot: Ps 1000/1000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 20/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 50/50.**

 **Esto será malo.**

\- Frisk, no le veo botones para cambiarlo a pasivo, mejor debilitémoslo un poco antes de probar algo- propuso Asriel.

Frisk asintió con un suspiro resignado.

 **Frisk.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Te acercas y das un corte al robot. 20 Ps.**

\- Es muy resistente, aunque es de imaginar en un robot- comento Frisk.

\- Y además intentar dañar a un robot con una daga oxidada no parece lo mejor- dijo Asriel con una sonrisa.

Frisk también sonrió y agarro una sarten que tenía en la mochila.

\- ¿Tienes una sarten en la mochila? - pregunto Asriel sorprendido.

\- Nunca se sabe cuándo debes cocinar algo… o golpear robots- respondió el humano.

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Choque. Galaxia ardiente.**

 **Espada del caos.**

 **Invocas una larga espada plateada y das un fuerte corte al oponente. 60 Ps.**

 **Del cañón del robot salió una gran esfera de energía, de la que salieron disparadas a todos lados pequeños disparos.**

 **Destructibot: Ps 920/1000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 16/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 42/50.**

 **Lo mejor sería informarse sobre el enemigo.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Acto: Checar. Reparaciones.**

 **Checar.**

 **Ataque 15. Defensa 15. Una máquina de guerra hecha para proteger objetos importantes.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Choque. Galaxia ardiente.**

 **Choque.**

 **Invocas un rayo que provoca una descarga que recorre a todo el robot. 100 Ps, velocidad de siguiente ataque disminuye.**

\- Tuve que pensar antes en usar electricidad- dijo Asriel golpeándose la cara.

 **Destructibot dio varios tajos que dejaban una estela de energía, complicando el movimiento.**

 **Destructibot: Ps 820/1000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 12/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 36/50.**

 **Las cosas se facilitan al conocer la debilidad del oponente.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Das un contundente golpe con la sarten que deja vibrando al robot. 50 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Choque. Galaxia ardiente.**

 **Choque.**

 **Invocas un rayo, pero el robot levanto su espada absorbiendo la mayor parte del impacto. 30 Ps.**

\- Me… ¿Acaban de bloquear el ataque? - pregunto Asriel sin creérselo.

\- Los enemigos son cada vez más inteligentes, Sans es el único que conozco que hace algo contra los movimientos, deberíamos intentar no repetir demasiado nuestros movimientos para que no los bloqueen- razono Frisk.

\- Tienes razón- acepto Asriel.

 **El oponente disparo montones de bolas de energía hacia arriba con su cañón, las cuales hacían una pequeña explosión al chocar con el suelo.**

 **Destructibot: Ps 750/1000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 6/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 26/50.**

 **Las cosas se dificultan al saber que los enemigos pueden bloquear ataques.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Objeto: Caramelo monstruo. Pie. Perro caliente. Héroe legendario.**

 **Caramelo monstruo.**

 **Te comes un caramelo que te recupera 10 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Choque. Galaxia ardiente.**

 **Galaxia ardiente.**

 **Un par de estrellas caen del cielo, las cuales estallan y se vuelven estrellas más pequeñas. 100 Ps.**

 **El robot hizo girar su espada tan rápido que esta se volvió un taladro de energía, y cargo varias veces.**

 **Destructibot: Ps 650/1000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 10/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 20/50.**

 **Ya van por casi la mitad.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Das un salto y le das un sartenazo en toda la cabeza. 100 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Choque. Galaxia ardiente.**

 **Espada del caos.**

 **Invocas una espada y te acercas al robot, dándole de paso una puñalada. 100 Ps.**

\- Que raro, antes quitaba menos- menciono Asriel.

\- Mientras más daños, menos defensas- dijo Frisk.

\- Pero eso es en monstruos- contradijo Asriel.

\- Este robot sigue varios esquemas de monstruos al poder usar ataque amarillos- rebatió Frisk.

Asriel no pudo decir nada contra eso.

 **En el cañón del robot se vieron destellos de colores: Celeste. Celeste. Naranja. Celeste, y salieron de ahí varias ráfagas de energía.**

 **Destructibot: Ps 450/1000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 5/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 10/50.**

 **Ya falta poco.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Lanzas la sarten con todas tus fuerzas, haciendo un fuerte impacto. 100 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Choque. Galaxia ardiente.**

 **Choque.**

 **Con lo que te resta de energía invocas un rayo que por suerte no fue bloqueado. 300 Ps.**

 **El robot por todos los daños no hizo nada.**

 **Destructibot: Ps 50/1000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 5/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 10/50.**

 **Todo acabo.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Acto: Checar. Reparaciones.**

 **Reparaciones.**

 **Le haces unos pequeños ajustes al oponente, recupero 10 Ps y sus ojos se volvieron azules.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Piedad.**

 **¡Han ganado! Obtienen 0 PE y 200 de Oro.**

El robot los observo un instante y se alejó.

\- Eso fue duro, ahora usemos el aparato- dijo Asriel.

Se acercaron al acelerador, pero un pequeño agujero negro apareció y absorbió a los dos hermanos y al acelerador, y se encontraron en un sitio muy oscuro, enfrente de ellos había alguien muy conocido.

\- ¡Chara!- gritaron ambos hermanos.

- _Así es, acá estoy, veo que han obtenido el aparato… pero no iba a dejarles usar tan fácil el portal, miren ahora hare esto: dejare a un poderoso enemigo, si sobreviven 8 turnos contra él, yo los apareceré en el sótano de Sans junto al aparato, si pierden… bueno, pierden._ \- les explico la chica con una sonrisa maléfica.

Ella desapareció, y en su lugar apareció un esqueleto con una túnica negra, agujeros en las manos y 7 esferas de varios colores a su alrededor: Azul, Celeste, Naranja, Verde, Purpura, Amarillo y Rojo.

\- Saludos, soy Gaster- se presentó el esqueleto.

Todo se volvió negro.


	4. Gasterminacion

**Gasterminacion.**

Ante la sorpresa de los dos hermanos, una especie de cráneo de dragón apareció y lanzo un rayo que destruyo Piedad.

 **Gaster: Ps ?.**

 **Frisk: Ps 20/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 50/50.**

 **Esto es imposible.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza. Llamar.**

 **Checar.**

 **Gaster: Ataque Desconocido. Defensa desconocida. Este misterioso ser fue enviado por Chara para matarte.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza.**

 **Esperanza.**

 **Tienes la Esperanza de sobrevivir. ¡Defensa aumenta por este ataque!**

 **Un montón de huesos rodeo a los hermanos, algunos eran blancos pero otros eran Celestes y Naranjas, Gaster movió la mano y los huesos cargaron en diferentes patrones, cuando el ataque termino las esferas Celestes y Naranjas se destruyeron.**

\- ¿Pero qué…? – pregunto Frisk.

\- Estas esferas me permiten usar todos los tipos de ataque, pero son de un solo uso- explico Gaster.

Frisk dio una mirada nerviosa a Asriel.

 **Gaster: Ps ?.**

 **Frisk: Ps 14/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 42/50.**

 **¿Todos los tipos de ataque dijo? Oh no.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza. Llamar.**

 **Esperanza.**

 **Tu también te aferras a la esperanza de sobrevivir ¡Defensa aumenta por un ataque!**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Choque. Galaxia ardiente.**

 **Espada del caos.**

 **Invocas una larga espada, te acercas a Gaster y das un fuerte tajo. 1 Ps.**

\- ¿U-un Ps?- tartamudeo Asriel.

\- ¿Sorprendido? Espera a escuchar mis VERDADERAS estadísticas, ahora me estoy conteniendo- se burlo el esqueleto.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus estadísticas?- pregunto Frisk con miedo.

\- 666666 Ps, 66666 de Ataque, y la misma cantidad en Defensa.

Los hermanos casi se desmayan ¿Cómo es que alguien tenía más de 1.000 en estadísticas?

 **La esfera Azul brillo, y los dos hermanos se volvieron de ese color, repentinamente un "¡" apareció debajo de ellos**

\- ¡Salta!- grito Frisk.

 **Y huesos salieron del piso, pero lograron saltar justo a tiempo, haciendo que los huesos los rocen, después Gaster movió su mano y los choco con una pared y otro signo apareció, y huesos también salieron de ahí, la esfera se destruyo.**

\- Ese ataque es como el de gravedad de Sans ¿Serán parientes?- dijo Frisk.

 **Gaster: Ps 666665/666666.**

 **Frisk: Ps 10/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 36/50.**

 **Se preguntan sobre la identidad de su oponente.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza. Llamar.**

 **Llamar.**

 **Llamas por ayuda… y sienten un increíble olor a canela. Recuperan 6 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza.**

 **Esperanza.**

 **Al igual que la dificultad aumenta, tus esperanzas también ¡Defensa aumenta de nuevo!**

 **Los dos hermanos se volvieron verdes, y de todos lados salieron huesos terminados en punta, cuando todos se acabaron aparecieron cráneos de dragón que lanzaban rayos, que al chocar con el escudo rebotaban y destruían el cráneo.**

 **Gaster: Ps 666665/666666.**

 **Frisk: Ps 6/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 26/50.**

 **Todo se está volviendo muy difícil.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Objeto: Caramelo monstruo. Pie. Espagueti. Estrellafait.**

 **Estrellafait.**

 **Consumes el Estrellafait. Ps restaurados.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Objeto: Caramelo monstruo. Pie. Glamburguesa. Perro caliente.**

 **Caramelo monstruo.**

 **Desenvuelves el caramelo y lo comes. Recuperas 10 Ps.**

 **Gaster los volvió Morados, varias líneas aparecieron en el aire y los hermanos mágicamente se subieron a ellas, entonces los cráneos de dragón empezaron a hacer disparos por varios lados al mismo tiempo que huesos que se encogían y se agrandaban se movían por el aire.**

 **Gaster: Ps 666665/666666.**

 **Frisk: Ps 2/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 16/50.**

 **Tiempo de vaqueros.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Objeto: Caramelo monstruo. Pie. Espagueti. Buen helado.**

 **Buen helado.**

 **Lames el rico Buen helado, te preguntas como es que nunca se derrite. Recuperas 15 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Objeto: Pie. Glamburguesa. Perro caliente. Héroe legendario.**

 **Perro caliente.**

 **Te comes el Perro caliente, que misteriosamente seguía caliente después de mucho tiempo. Recuperas 20 Ps.**

 **Los dos chicos se volvieron Amarillos, y una enorme esfera de energía oscura apareció en el cielo y empezó a descender, mientras de ella se desprendían esferas pequeñas bastante rápidas, Frisk y Asriel tuvieron que disparar de forma continua para que no llegue al suelo.**

 **Gaster: Ps 666665/666666.**

 **Frisk: Ps 12/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 26/50.**

 **Gaster está Determinado a ganar.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza. Llamar.**

 **Esperanza.**

 **El que pronto termine todo te renueva las Esperanzas. ¡Defensa aumenta por este turno!**

 **Asriel.**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza.**

 **Esperanza.**

 **Te esfuerzas en mantenerte con Esperanzas ¡Daño recibido reducido por un turno!**

 **El esqueleto los volvió Rojos, y varias tandas de cráneos dispara rayos aparecieron, y los dos chicos tenían que volar para esquivarlos, después de un tiempo decenas de estos cráneos aparecieron en cada lado, los hermanos volaron hacia arriba mientras las calaveras iban apareciendo mientras subían.**

 **Gaster: Ps 666665/666666.**

 **Frisk: Ps 1/20.**

 **Asriel: Ps 1/20.**

 **Oscuro, oscuro aun más oscuro**

 **Frisk.**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza. Llamar.**

 **Llamar.**

 **Llamas por ayuda, y oyen las voces de sus amigos animándolos. Ps restaurados para ambos. Defensa de ambos aumenta.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza.**

 **Checar.**

 **Gaster. Ataque 66666. Defensa 66666. Por lo que puedes ver, ya no se contiene, por lo que un solo golpe es igual a morir.**

Un portal de color negro apareció detrás de los hermanos.

\- Con ese portal podrán salir de aquí, pero mientras van hacia el deberán sobrevivir a uno de mis Ataques Especiales- les informo Gaster con una sonrisa malvada.

 **Ambos empiezan a correr, y una ola de energía oscura se forma delante de Gaster y empieza a perseguirlos, los dos se volvieron Amarillo y Verde y tuvieron que disparar a las esferas de energía que se desprendía de la ola, a la vez que reflejaban los disparos de los cráneos, cuando estaban cerca del portal… una pared de huesos se formo delante de él.**

\- ¿¡Ahora que haremos!?- chillo Asriel.

\- Asriel ¡El encogedor!

El príncipe entendió enseguida y saco el aparato que les dio Sans, lo puso en la pared de huesos y toco el botón de encoger, los chicos entraron lograron entrar al portal justo a tiempo.

Entonces se encontraron en el laboratorio de Sans, y el acelerador apareció mágicamente, no hace falta decir que el esqueleto se llevo otro susto de "muerte"

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Sans después de recuperarse.

\- Entramos en la convención, nos enfrentamos a un súper robot, nos fuimos a otra dimensión, encontramos a Chara y nos enfrentamos a un esqueleto llamado Gaster- soltó Frisk de una.

\- ¿D-dijiste Gaster? Oh vaya… papa- se sorprendió Sans.


End file.
